sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Rona
Jeffrey Carl "Jeff" Rona (born March 3, 1957) is an American composer for film. He was a member of Hans Zimmer's Media Ventures. His credits include Sharkwater, Traffic, God of War III, Phantom and Veeram. Biography Culver City, California-born Rona is a contemporary film composer, recording artist, and performer. The son of European immigrants, he studied music, art and photography, but left school to pursue music as his life’s work. Early on he composed for dance, theater, galleries and contemporary concert venues around the world using both traditional musicians and cutting-edge digital technologies. Eventually he became an in-demand studio musician, arranger, ethnic woodwind player, sound designer, synthesist and music programmer in Los Angeles & New York. He worked on numerous films & records before landing his first solo composing project, scoring the acclaimed television series Homicide: Life On The Street for director Barry Levinson. Since then he has scored a number of other films and television projects with directors such as Ridley Scott, Steven Spielberg, Wong Kar-wai, Robert Altman, Steven Soderbergh, Mark Pellington, Stephen Hopkins, Jonathan Demme, Frank Darabont and many others. His projects have received numerous awards including Oscar, Peabody & Emmy awards, and countless film festival awards around the world. He is a two time recipient of the ASCAP film and television music award. He was commissioned to compose a concert for the 2008 Beijing Olympics, which toured China. Among his album projects, Rona recorded and performed as a member of Jon Hassell’s highly regarded group, during which he co-composed and produced the acclaimed City-Works Of Fiction record for Opal Records (now on Rykodisc). The group toured and performed with legendary producer/composer Brian Eno. Rona has performed with the Eastern fusion ensemble Axiom of Choice, and appears on their Narada records. His music is on the Transplanet series on Triloka Records, the electronica compilation "Leaves From The Tree", and "Elysium For the Brave" (by Persian singer Azam Ali). Rona has been chronicling his experiences in the film music world over the past several years in his column in Keyboard Magazine's "The Reel World". The column, which is also the basis of his major book on film music, is read worldwide. Film and game scores *''Veeram'' (2016) *''Oceanus: Act One (Short film) (2015)'' *''Goliath'' (Short) (2014) *''Generation Iron'' (Documentary) (2013) *''Phantom'' (2013) *''Eden'' (Short) (2012) *''Fragged'' (TV Movie) (2010) *''The Chosen One'' (2010) *''The Tortured'' (2010) *''God of War III'' (Video Game) (music composer: music) (2010) *''American Renegade: Confessions of a Radical Humanist'' (Documentary) (2009) *''David Whyte: Live in San Francisco'' (Video documentary) (2009) *''The Closet'' (Short) (2008) *''From Inside'' (2008) *''Crash and Burn'' (TV Movie) (2008) *''Jonna's Body, Please Hold'' (2007) *''Whisper'' (2007) *''Sharkwater'' (Documentary) (2006) *''The Deep and Dreamless Sleep'' (2006) *''Final Days of Planet Earth'' (TV Movie) (2006) *''For the Love of a Child'' (TV Movie) (2006) *''Slow Burn'' (2005) *''The Quiet'' (2005) *''Urban Legends: Bloody Mary'' (Video) (2005) *''A Thousand Roads'' (Short) (2005) *''Earthsea'' (TV Mini-Series) (2004) *''Category 6: Day of Destruction'' (TV Movie) (2004) *''The Riverman'' (TV Movie) (2004) *''Little Black Boot'' (Short) (2004) *''Shelter Island'' (2003) *''Hope (Short)'' (2002) *''The Follow'' (Short) (2001) *''Exit Wounds'' (2001) *''The In Crowd'' (2000) *''Mind Prey'' (TV Movie) (1999) *''NetForce'' (TV Movie) (1999) *''Black Cat Run'' (TV Movie) (1998) *''Do Me a Favor'' (1997) *''Schizopolis'' (uncredited) (1996) *''White Squall'' (1996) *''Death in Small Doses'' (TV Movie) (1995) *''Lipstick Camera'' (1994) Television shows *''Dominion'' (TV Series) *''The Ropes'' (TV Series) (2011) *''Persons Unknown'' (TV Series) (13 episodes) (2010) *''Fear Itself'' (TV Series) (2 episodes) (2008–09) *''Hot Properties'' (TV Series) (5 episodes) (2005) *''Brotherhood'' (TV Series) (2006) *''Traffic'' (TV Mini-Series) (2004) *''Stephen King's Dead Zone'' (TV Series) (1 episode) (2005) *''Teen Angel'' (TV Series) (3 episodes) (1997–98) *''Sleepwalkers'' (TV Series) (1997) *''Gun'' (TV Series) (3 episodes) (1997) *''Profiler'' (TV Series) (21 episodes) (1996–97) *''High Incident'' (TV Series) (2 episodes) (1996) *''Chicago Hope'' (TV Series) (70 episodes) (1994–97) *''The Critic'' (TV Series) (1 episode) (1994) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (TV Series) (13 episodes) (1993–94) Interviews * Interview with 8dio * Interview with Film and Game Composers * Interview with Film Music Magazine * Interview with TrackSounds! * Interview with Sound Design Junkies *Interview NAMM Oral History Program External links * The Official Jeff Rona Website *Jeff Rona on IMDb Category:Jeff Rona Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:1957 births Category:Fiachra Trench Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Lisa Gerrard Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Klaus Badelt Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Bruce Fowler